Cat & Mouse
by Spicy-Vanilla
Summary: One-Shot, possibly more if I'm inspired. Sookie goes to Fangtasia to investigate Maudette and Dawn's murders but fails to bring along Bill... And she meets Eric...Scene from Season 1 and how it should have gone if I were Queen :
1. Chapter 1

**This little piece has been trotting in my mind and I simply had to write it down. I know I've been neglecting my other stories but be sure I'll return to work on them more seriously during the holidays! This is an idea of what might have happened had Sookie not asked Bill to accompany her to Fangtasia that time she met Eric. Hopefully you find it entertaining as I had much fun writing it. Once again, I tried to keep this as in character as I could (though there's only so much stupid Sookie one can take - or write) so my Sookie might be a tad bit smarter (lol) I do not know if I'll be continuing this or if it'll just stand by itself as a one-shot (mmm we'll see if muses bring me inspiration for more)**

**PLease leave a review, it'd be the best Christmas gift muahaha!**

**If I do not post again before Christmas, I wish you all the best holidays and a very happy New Year. Hopefully 2011 brings you all you desire and allows you to accomplish all the goals you've set your eyes on. Lots of love and naked Eric Northmans to you faithful fans :) **

**May I add, there are 173 days left until June 12th 2011 aka BEGINNING OF SEASON 4 OMG OMG OMG Btw, Claude's casting is terrible hahahaha and the actress who's going to play Queen Mab (whoever she's supposed to be... Queen Fairy hahaha) looks strangely like Sigourney Weaver :P ANd apparently, Sookie's house gets back in order, so I'm guessing Eric got it fixed for her! WAHHH because I rather doubt Bill could afford it (seeing as his house is a shithole LOL!) If they make it Alcide getting her house cleaned I think I'll hang myself with my True Blood DVDs in desperation (haven't quite figured out how that will work, but trust me, I am quite the imaginative gal...)**

**173 painful days of Eric-lessness :'( let's just hope they'll have a tight budget on the costumes for Season 4 and won't be able to provide him with any clothes at all.. that'd be hilarious :) **

**xoxo**

**Spicy-Vanilla**

The parking lot was crowded, as in city crowded, nothing comparable to the rush hour at Merlotte's. And the bar really looked like nothing much from the outside. The fancy lettering near the door was the only indication that this was the place she'd been looking for. It was a flashy red scripture that read Fangtasia. Sookie couldn't help but snicker.

At first, she hadn't believed the townspeople in Merlotte's when they'd thought or spoken about the vampire bar's name – hilariously tacky in Sookie's opinion, but somehow she could just tell the joke wasn't lost on the vampires, more on the pathetic hordes of tourists and local patrons who came there for a bite or a cheap thrill. Hordes, which were lined up like sheeps all around the corner of the building. It was close to eleven and Sookie wouldn't have thought the place would be so crowded on a Tuesday night but, apparently, there must have been some sort of special that night because the place was literally buzzing with activity. Hundreds of minds or void spaces assaulted Sookie's mind and she quickly pulled her shields up to keep out the nasty imagery her brain was being flooded with.

The second thing Sookie noticed about the place was the music, a low pulsating sound that resembled that of a beating heart from where she was standing. Ironic, really. And then she noticed the attires of the patrons waiting in line. And realized she really was out of her element. Everyone was dressed in black – black latex, black leather, black lace – with loads and loads of flesh on display, as a not so subtle reminder of the fact they really were the lunch. Looking down at her own dress, Sookie swallowed hard. She had opted for a cute white summer dress with red flowers splattered on it randomly and the halter low-cut décolleté now felt extremely out of place and almost prudish compared to the lack of coverage the other patron's clothes offered. She would certainly not blend in as she'd wished.

'Ah well, Stackhouse, in for a penny, in for a pound…' She scolded herself as she determinedly headed towards the end of the line. To do so, she had to pass right next to the door and her eyes caught that of a tall female who resembled a top model straight from a magazine. A fanged top-model that is. She had long dirty blond hair and was wearing something that belonged more in the pages of one of Jason's Play Boy issues than out on the street. She had light blue eyes and the most elaborate and flawless makeup Sookie had ever seen. And she was starring at Sookie with a devilish smirk that would have made Sookie's skin crawl had she not been used to the ways of Vamps – at least just a bit. Sookie was about to resume walking since she'd stopped dead in her track to gape at the woman, but the Vamp curled a finger at her and gestured for her to come forward. Sookie frowned and subtly looked over her shoulder to make sure the Top-Model vamp really was gesturing at her but there was no one behind her. So she stepped towards the door, clenching her fists resolutely.

'Is something wrong?' Sookie asked, plastering on her most flawless Crazy Sookie smile. The woman looked even more dashing from up close and Sookie regretted not taking more time in applying her makeup that night.

'Aren't you a darling. No, nothing wrong at all. Do you have some ID?' The woman said, showing just a hint of fang.

'But the line…' Sookie muttered.

'Never mind the line. Sookie Stackhouse…Peculiar name.' The vampire commented whilst looking at Sookie's ID card. 'Twenty-five huh? How sweet it is…' She said, her drone sarcastic. The patrons waiting in line were now making quite a commotion, displeased as they were at seeing this blonde chick passing before them and, as the vampire gestured for Sookie to walk in, some of the first in line started complaining.

'Please do shut the fuck up unless you want me to drain you dry on the sidewalk…' The woman hissed at them, causing some to whistle in approval as others growled. Apparently, not only was she perfect physically but she also had quite the temper.

'As for you, honeybunch, please tell the barman Pam at the door sent you in. Order anything you like. It's on the house.' She concluded with a wink. Sookie's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much and she simply thanked the woman named Pam before slipping in the door.

'Well, that went well' she thought, glancing at the walls of the tiny corridor that lead to the main room of the bar. The walls were covered with rock pictures and posters of various Vampire movies ranging from the 1920s Nosferatu – one of Sookie's least favorites – to Queen of The Damned. Underneath all the adds and posters, Sookie guessed the walls were a deep burgundy but the lighting in this part of the bar wasn't exactly sufficient to tell for sure.

The room was big and crowded just as Sookie had imagined it would be. And it pulsated to some loud and disturbingly animalistic lounge music. And the patrons in the bar were just plain scary. Some of them were wearing dog collars and looked downright gothic whilst others bordered on the cheap tramp look. Sookie spotted the bar first and she slid through the various groups on the dance floor to make her way there, catching a glimpse at some humans' thoughts here and there. Most were simply thinking about sex and the vampires, others were thinking nasty things about her, referring to her as vampire bait or whatever the hell they meant.

And some men were thinking about her as only human men would dare, thinking about her bra size and other nasties she would have been paid to repeat. Some people did broadcast a lot louder than others, but the men in this bar were downright nasty. Frowning as she side-stepped a loud bunch of men, Sookie finally reached the bar and sat down on a stool near the barman. He was tall and dark with long hair and he looked like he'd had Cherokee blood – before he'd been turned, that is. He wasn't handsome like some others Sookie had spotted in the bar, but he certainly could answer her questions.

'Could I please get a Gin and tonic, please?' She said, nervously fidgeting with her tiny purse. The vampire loomed over her and smirked.

'Too many pleases in the same sentence, sweetheart. You might want to look a little tougher if you want one of my fanged friends to pick you up for the night…' He said, his voice dark and as gloomy as his appearance. His fangs were out and he was eyeing her as if she were a Big Mac. Sookie leaned back away from the bar and gave him her best Crazy Sookie smile.

'Now how 'bout I get you that Gin-n-tonic and then we go out back for a friendly bite?' The vampire said, looming towards her, his eyes wide. It suddenly hit her what the vampire was trying to do. The bastard was trying to fucking glamour her!

'You trying to glamour me, buddy?' Sookie stammered, her cheeks flushed in anger. The vampire was taken aback and for a second, for a second only he studied her, his brow furrowed. But he rapidly composed himself and leaned back, his arms crossed on his tattooed chest, which was only partially covered by some tacky leather sleeveless vest.

'You're something special aren't you…' He growled softly.

'Look I don't want any trouble…' She started to say.

'Yet you come to a vampire bar. Unaccompanied and dressed like a piece of vampire cake. What on earth did you expect this place to be, doll, Disneyland?' He hissed. Sookie glanced at him, fear suddenly coursing her veins like a dangerous poison. What on earth had she been expecting? She asked herself the same question. It suddenly dawned on her that the vampire could very well just knock her out good and take her away. As crowded as the bar was, it was unlikely anyone would notice.

'Pam at the door sent me in.' she suddenly blurted. Apparently those had been the right words to say because immediately, the vampire straightened up and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

'Pam sent you in? Well, well, she never loses a second now does she…'

'No I certainly don't, Longshadow, now if you'd please just give her her drink already. You're clearly not her type...' Pam sneered from right behind Sookie's shoulder, causing Sookie to jump in surprise.

'Oh God!'

'You may call me Pam, sweetpie. Now I'm mighty curious: what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like _this_?' Pam said, placing her perfectly manicured hand on the bar as she cocked her head to the side, a perfectly brushed eyebrow curved questioningly. Sookie swallowed and decided she might as well go all in.

'Well… you see I'm from this little town about an hour from here and… it's called Bon Temps. And… I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions… there's been some trouble back there and I know for a fact the girls who got in trouble came _here_…' Sookie said, trying her best to sound coherent. Clearly she must have made no sense at all because Pam's eyebrow arched further up, but the vampire suddenly spoke.

'You mean those two girls who were murdered? Well, well, you're playing Nancy Drew aren't you… Shoot.' Pam added. Sookie looked at her puzzled. 'Ask your questions so we can get to something more… fun.' Pam said, a feline smile on her red lips. Somehow, Sookie didn't want to know what the fun part would be…

Grabbing her little clutch, Sookie opened it and slipped the two pictures out. Showing them to Pam, she explained these were the girls who had been found dead. Longshadow chose that moment to come back with Sookie's drink, which she took a long sip from, grateful for the coolness of the liquid compared to the ambiance in the bar. As Pam observed the pictures, Sookie looked around the bar at the dancers, which were gyrating obscenely at vampiric speed in tight latex outfits. Listening in to the clients, Sookie caught some very disturbing images and thoughts from particularly loud broadcasters but nothing that could help. It was Pam's voice that brought her back down to earth.

'I've seen them both here… though I have no idea whatsoever who they hung out with…' Pam said. 'It's not something we notice... Sad they died… they looked yummy…' Sookie's attention was suddenly caught by a man's thoughts. A very desperate man who was crawling towards the dais at the other end of the bar.

_You're gonna walk up there and offer yourself… Jesus, I'll kill myself if he refuses me… he's so perfect… so perfect, if he'd just please, please bite me…_

Sookie was taken aback by the fact there actually was a dais in the room but even more when she spotted _him_ for the first time. Pam looked over her shoulder at the man and smirked knowingly.

'Quite the sight isn't he?' She mused, tapping one of her blood red manicured nails on her chin, taking in Sookie's expression with apparent amusement. Sookie glanced at Pam and then picked up her glass, sipping it to hide the fact she'd just been gaping at a man and someone had noticed. But what a _man_. He probably well over six feet when he stood– one could tell that much by his stature when he sat – and he had this general air of royalty in the way he was so perfectly poised. His face was the closest thing to perfection Sookie had ever seen. Chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw, which was toned down by the perfect pout of the lips. His hair, blond as Sookie's fell about to his chin and was gelled in place, leaving his face bare. But what really captivated her was his eyes. They were the darkest, stormiest – hell the sexiest damn shade of blue she'd ever seen and intense like no other's.

'Who is he?' Sookie heard herself asking Pam. Pam snickered.

'That would be Eric. Vampire Sheriff of Area 5. Everyone notices him… But he's got quite a temper.' Pam warned.

'You know him?' Sookie asked. Pam chuckled.

'Yeah, we could say that.' Pam retorted.

'You think he'd know about the girls?' Sookie asked, glancing at the smoldering vampire. Pam looked like the cat that ate the canary - she obviously knew something Sookie didn't and it bothered her. She was about to ask Pam something else but her attention was pulled back to the pathetic man. Very slowly he extended his hand to touch the blond vampire's knee and get his attention but the next second, he was whirled across the room and onto a table that collapsed under his weight, a big bloody gash on his head from the fall. Immediately the bar went silent for a few seconds and Sookie heard the noise of popping fangs.

'Oh my god! What a jerk!' Sookie hissed, glaring at the blonde vampire. Pam snickered.

'Would you like to meet him?' Pam offered.

'Would I?' Sookie replied, cocking her head to the side.

'He's the best informed in these matters. Even though he can look a bit… rough around the edges. He does make up for it with a rather agreeable sense of humor.' Pam replied, puzzling Sookie some more.

'Okay. Well should we go to him or will he come here?'

Pam laughed out loud at this one.

'Eric? Come to the bar? You are quite a funny breather. Wait here. I'll tell him you want to meet him…' Pam said and with that she was gone and walking in her dangerously high stilettos towards the dais. Eric's head snapped in Pam's direction immediately and he smirked slightly, causing Sookie's insides to churn. What the hell was she getting herself into? And why on earth did she trust that vampire woman she'd just met? She watched with wide eyes, her Gin-and-tonic poised next to mouth as Pam leaned over the back of Eric's throne – for lack of better word – and spoke to him.

It might have been just a second or a whole minute for time seemed to have stopped its course but the next thing she knew, Sookie's eyes were met by the dashingly handsome vampire's and he studied her, silently. Raising her chin, Sookie lifted her glass to him as if to toast with him. He must have been the owner of the bar – otherwise why the hell would he be sitting in a freakin' throne and be called a Sheriff, whatever the hell that meant - and as she was drinking on the house, at least for this round, he was the one she ought to thank, she thought. Her grandmother would probably have been abashed by such boldness from her, which was quite unlike Sookie's usually pleasant and shy Southern lady manners, but then again, as Longshadow had said, she wasn't exactly in Disneyland. Sookie thought she saw a hint of a smile on the gorgeous vampire's face and then he turned back to Pam, his eyes never leaving Sookie's, and spoke some words. A minute later, Pam was back by Sookie's side.

'You are one cocky little blonde. I like that. Come on now…' Pam said, gesturing for Sookie to follow her. Sookie went to grab for her glass but Pam rolled her eyes.

'We'll get you a new one…' She said, hurrying her forward. Sookie pulled her shields up to not be distressed by the patrons thoughts as she was mighty sure she'd need her brains all to herself to deal with someone of the likes of Eric – as Pam had called him. She had no idea whatsoever what she was going to say to him so she opted for being the silent type, waiting for him to speak first. As she stepped onto the dais, Sookie noticed that most of the patrons were starring at her, but her first drink had given her liquid courage and she couldn't have cared less about those bizarre punks.

To say Eric was handsome was probably the understatement of the year, Sookie thought as she observed him. He was not simply handsome; he was downright beautiful in an entirely manly way. His eyes were simply hypnotizing, such a dark shade of blue from afar but light as the Caribbean Sea from up close. Sookie couldn't help but stare back at him as he studied her silently for what seemed like ages. Pam resumed her position behind his seat. His eyes were like magnets and for one second, Sookie doubted if she really was immune to any form of glamour.

'Miss Stackhouse, is it not…' He said and his voice almost made Sookie's knees buckled. The man was the epitome of virility and yet at the same time wouldn't have been out of place in a Botticelli painting. And his voice was like velvet on a violin string – absolutely and utterly mesmerizing.

'Yes.' Sookie said, her voice almost quavering. 'Duh' was what she felt like telling him but she somehow knew that wouldn't pass. Pam's grin grew slightly larger.

'A beauty isn't she?' she said in Swedish to Eric. Sookie gave her a puzzled look and waited.

'A nice addition to our little zoo indeed. Is she anyone's?' Eric replied in the same language, his eyes roaming down Sookie's body. Sookie, uneasy with his blatant undressing crossed her arms on her chest.

'Why don't you ask her yourself…' Pam replied in English this time. Sookie gave her a questioning look and then returned her gaze to Eric.

'What language is that?' She asked him, cocking her head to the side, slightly.

'Swedish. So what brings you here, Miss Stackhouse? My… Pam told me you had some questions to ask?'

'Coward.' Pam muttered, rolling her eyes. Eric shot her a dangerous look over his shoulder and returned his calm gaze to Sookie who was fidgeting with the clasp on her purse.

'Yes. Well I meant to just ask your Barman but he's rather rude…' Sookie retorted, insulted that they'd talk about her right in front of her face.

'Longshadow does have a problem with manners. Might I inquire as to what made you form such a bad opinion of our personnel?' Eric retorted, obviously amused by Sookie's mouthing.

'I don't exactly enjoy a vampire trying to glamour me into going in the parking lot with him…' Sookie retorted, surprised herself by how much spite and fire she put in her words. What the hell was wrong with her, she had no idea. Perhaps it was the tone of challenge the vampire used against her that fuelled her into challenging him right back.

'Trying to glamour you? What do you mean, trying?' Eric asked, suddenly very aware of her peculiar choice of word.

Sookie thought for a second and decided she might as well tell him. It wasn't as if he was going to kill her in the middle of his crowded bar…

'I seem to have a malfunction which doesn't allow vampires to glamour me. Please excuse this little flaw of mine. Now can I just ask you my questions and then be gone? I wouldn't want to abuse of your time.' Sookie retorted.

'She amuses me.' Eric said to Pam in Swedish.

'Look, Sir, I just want to ask my questions and then I'll be out of your hair and you can forget I ever came here…' Sookie tried, opening her purse and slipping out the pictures.

'Forget you were here? How could I ever forget such a… sight.' Eric said, undressing her once more. Sookie's brows furrowed and her eyes became slits. What a jerk!

'Look my boyfriend will be rather anxious if he doesn't see me coming back soon so would you be kind enough…' Sookie said, sighing. She might have been in his bar but she wasn't going to take any shit from him.

'And who might that boyfriend be?' Eric asked.

'None of your damn business. You are one nosy….' Sookie started to say. But he cut her off, his tone dangerously icy.

'Please remember who you're speaking to, _breather_.' He warned.

'I don't even know who you are, apart from the cryptic introduction your Pam gave me.' Sookie replied.

'I am Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5…'

'Okay, so what's that supposed to mean?' Sookie retorted, unimpressed. Sheriff? And what else? Was John Wayne the freakin' janitor?

Pam snickered at that.

'Where the hell did you find her?' Eric asked Pam, smirking slightly. Sookie answered for her.

'In the parking lot…Sir.' Sookie replied, offering him her best absolutely not genuine smile.

'Well aren't you sweet.' Eric replied, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully.

'Not really.' Sookie retorted, caustic.

'Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 means I rule over this Area of Louisiana, Miss Stackhouse. Over vampires, that is. And seeing as you're alone here tonight and not very much looking the part, I'd much like to know how on earth you heard about Fangtasia…'

Even coming from him, the name sounding almost obscene in such a mouth as his, Sookie couldn't help but snicker.

'What's so amusing?' Eric replied.

'You're the owner, aren't you?' Sookie asked. Eric wasn't expecting such a question but he quickly recovered.

'Amongst other things…' he said, mysteriously.

'Right. I heard about Fangtasia through people in my town. It's quite famous… you must know.' Sookie said, plastering on her best Crazy Sookie smile. Eric's nostrils twitched and he leaned forward, just slightly reducing the space between them.

'I'm rude. I should offer you a seat so we can… chat more comfortably. Pam, why don't you get her a drink?' Eric said, his eyes still on Sookie as he showed her a seat to his right. Placing her skirt around her legs, Sookie sat down, crossing her thighs carefully, dropping her hands to her knees.

They were finally alone. And it dawned on Sookie once more just how dangerous this whole enterprise might be. But hell, she wasn't going to let Jason be dragged to jail for crimes he hadn't committed.

'Sir…' she started to say.

'Call me Eric. I'm not _that_ old…' Eric said, deadpanned.

'How old are you, if that's not too bold on my part?' Sookie asked, cocking her head to the side.

'I've sort of lost track, actually, but I must be somewhere over a thousand years old. You see in my days births weren't as closely monitored as they now are…' Eric said.

'Sweet Jesus Sheperd of Judea…' Sookie breathed.

'How old might you be?' Eric asked.

'She didn't give you my full pedigree I see…' Sookie retorted. She was starting to like acting so cocky with him. Served him well for sitting on a throne and acting all high and mighty. 'I'm twenty-five.'

'Miss Stackhouse, what are you doing here? Tonight. Apart from trying to clear god knows who of those two murders in your town?' He suddenly said, leaning towards her. Sookie's eyes widened.

'How'd you know…' Sookie stammered,

'We have a rather good hearing, my dear.' The blonde vampire retorted, amused by how genuinely surprised she seemed to be.

'In all honesty Mr… Northman…'

'Eric.'

'Eric, I don't think it was such a good idea of mine to come here tonight after all. If you don't mind, I'll get going and you'll be rid of me in not time at all…' Sookie started to say.

'Sit.' Eric ordered.

'Excuse me?'

'It'd be terribly rude to go now that you've piqued my interest, my dear. Now, why don't you just explain me what the hell you're doing in my bar dressed as vampire bait so we can get to the fun part about why my barman didn't manage to glamour you?' Eric said, his eyes boring into hers.

Sookie sighed. He really was quite the sharp knife wasn't he? She opened her purse and slipped out the photographs of Maudette and Dawn and passed them to Eric. They're fingers brushed when she handed him the pictures and she froze, feeling almost electrified by his skin. Unlike Bill's, Eric's skin was somewhat warmer and it almost channeled energy… of a sexual nature. Hell, the man radiated sex, whether it be his voice or simply his eyes which were as much a caress as that of a hand. Eric didn't flinch and simply looked at the photographs then back at Sookie's face for explanations.

'Those two girls, one of them was my colleague… Both my brother had an affair with. Both were murdered, strangled to death after being beat almost to death. I found the second one when she didn't show up at work… And they both hung out with… vampires.'

'So you think a vampire did this?' Eric retorted, his voice sharp as a knife.

'No.' Sookie shot back. 'Bill says a vampire would have drained them. On my part, I think a vampire would have at least made it look like an accident… Seeing as they were left in their beds to be found, I kind of crossed out the possibility of it being a vampire's work.' Sookie retorted, hoping she wasn't sounding too delusional.

'_Bill_? Who's Bill? You're boyfriend?' Eric asked, more interested in that part of her statement than in the rest. Not many vampires he knew of went by that ridiculous nickname and the one he knew had a particular flair to doing things that pissed Eric off.

'Not exactly, but that's quite irrelevant now. William Compton if you really must know. He's a vampire.'

'Bill Compton?' Eric pressed, his gaze growing steely and hard. Sookie flinched and pressed her back in her chair, trying to create as much space between them as she could. Pam chose that moment to return with Sookie's glass, which Sookie gladly took from her and sipped from whilst Eric silently studied her.

'She's Bill Compton's. I didn't even know he was back in the area. Did you?' He asked Pam in Swedish. But whatever language he might have been speaking, there was no mistaking Bill's name in there.

'You know Bill? Is he a friend?' Sookie asked.

'Not exactly.' Pam answered for Eric, her eyes becoming slits as she studied Sookie.

'What is the nature of the relationship you have with this William Compton?' Eric asked.

'_This_ is none of your business, buddy…' Sookie started to say but Pam cut her off.

'Actually, sweetpie, it kind of is, his business. Compton should have reported his return in the Area, which he clearly did not. Now why would that be?' Pam mused, cocking her head to the side. Eric gave her a reproachful gaze for saying so much in front of a breather. She returned the gaze coolly. They seemed to be having a silent conversation for a few seconds and then, she glanced from Sookie to Eric and then back at Sookie and Eric simply nodded. And then Sookie felt it, Pam's gaze becoming more intense, her energy trying to push its way into her brain.

'You're going to tell us everything you know about William Compton's intentions and then you'll explain why the fuck you're here.' Pam said. Sookie nervously bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughing.

'Sorry, it doesn't work on me.' She said. Eric's eyes became slits.

'So you weren't lying when you said Longshadow wasn't capable of glamouring you…'

'Why would I lie about something like that?'

'Perhaps you _should_ lie about it. Vampires don't take kindly to humans resisting them…' Eric replied, dangerously.

'I don't resist, it simply doesn't work. I'm disabled, have been for as long as I can remember… But as for your questions, I was about to answer.' Sookie said, quickly. She did not want to get into any slippier territories as the ones she was currently coursing with Mr. Northman. She might not have been so schooled in the ways of vampires, but she could tell he was one you did not want to be messing with – much.

'Go ahead then.' Eric said, noting once again that she referred to herself as disabled when he really couldn't see what on earth she meant by that. He'd have to ask later as she seemed rather normal, maybe too mouthy for her own good but she was quite a sight for sore eyes and she seemed like fun. And she smelled extremely good. A virgin, no doubt. A gorgeous twenty-five year-old virgin, how _refreshing_ he thought.

'William Compton came to Merlotte's a few days ago… he's our first vampire in Bon Temps and let's just say I kind of… saved his life.' Sookie started.

'Saved his life? A vampire?' Pam asked, incredulous. 'Please do explain.'

Sookie was stuck between a rock and a hard place there. How was she supposed to tell them she had known about the Rattrays' intentions without giving away the fact she could hear thoughts?

'Well you see, there are those two despicable people in Bon Temps… rather were as they were killed… The Rattrays. They have an awful reputation and they're known to deal V…' Sookie said. She noticed Eric's jaw tensed when she said that but he gestured for her to continue. 'People say they drain vampires. So when I saw them talking to William, as I knew for a fact he was a vampire…'

'How could you tell? Did he tell you?'

'No… Not at first. He just looks different. As you all do.' Sookie retorted, puzzled.

'Most humans can't tell the difference at first sight.' Pam said.

'Well I guess we can blame it on me being bizarre then but you all sort of glow. Anyways, that's not the point now is it? So as I was saying, when I saw the Rattrays talking to him, I knew they were going to cause him trouble and I was right. By the end of my shift they had him bound in silver in our parking lot and they were draining him so I ran them off.'

'By yourself?' Eric asked. She was definitely an interesting number, this one.

'Yes, with a chain from my brother's truck bed. And they said they'd have their revenge so the next evening they waited for me to end my shift…'

'Your shift as?' Pam asked.

'A waitress. At Merlotte's.'

'Right.' Eric said, his eyes still on her.

'And they beat me up… they'd have killed me if Bill hadn't been there. He… killed them and gave me his blood to save my life and now here I am, all healthy and fine. He told me he came back to Bon Temps because the last of his living family, old Jess Compton, died without an heir and Bill claimed the house as his.'

'Doesn't sound much like him…' Eric retorted. 'Did he say what his purpose was in Bon Temps other than to conveniently save you from an untimely death?' Somehow, his words bothered Sookie and she frowned.

'He said he was going to try mainstreaming.' That made Pam chuckle.

'Compton? Mainstreaming? I wonder what's got up his ass…' Pam chimed. Eric gave her a warning look and she resumed to leaning against his chair and looking beautiful.

'Doesn't it strike you as odd, Miss Stackhouse, that a vampire would arrive in a new town and strangely get attacked right under your nose? And that you'd be the only one capable of saving him attracting unwanted fury upon yourself? Or that he'd be the one to conveniently save you by pouring his blood down your throat? How did he happen to be there for some other purpose?' Eric asked. He could tell Compton had an agenda. This was way too unlike him to just randomly happen to be in the right place at the right time. Bill Compton was more known to be a general pain in the ass, and that meant he never just stumbled somewhere without ulterior motives. His profession as the Queen's procurer obliged him to be calculating and organized, the only thing Eric could have admired in the man. It is why Sookie's next words surprised Eric a lot more than he dared show.

'We were supposed to meet and he was late…' Sookie retorted.

'Vampires are never late, Miss Stackhouse. If there is one thing we don't take for granted even though we have plenty of it, it is time.' Eric's reply was cold and full of a double meaning Sookie couldn't yet place. She thought about it a second.

'What do you mean, he was purposely late?' Sookie tried. She felt as though she were trying to put together a thousand-piece puzzle with a blindfold on.

'Perhaps. But that still doesn't explain to me what you're doing here…' Eric said, returning to the main subject.

'Well, as I was saying before' Sookie started, eyeing the crowd out the corner of her eye, 'there have been murders in my town and seeing as my brother was involved with both the victims, he's first in the suspect line. But I know he didn't do it. So I'm trying to clear him.'

'But you don't think it was a vampire.' Eric said, remembering her earlier words.

'No. But I know the girls hung out here.'

'They did. I've seen them both, as I told you earlier.' Pam said.

'I've drunk from her.' Eric said, pointing to one of the photographs. 'But not from her. I found her too… pathetic for my attentions.' He said, returning the photographs he'd been holding the entire time.

'Right. I was just wondering perhaps if any of you had noticed who they hung out with apart from the vampires of course.' Sookie replied.

'Humans you mean.'

'Precisely. A jealous human maybe…' Sookie mused, thinking back to the scene she'd witnessed earlier. She had no idea what had happened to the injured man so she let down her shields to listen to his thoughts. He was currently in a bathroom stall, being licked all clean by a certain Taren. Spotting the _No Biting on Premises_ sign near the employee door, Sookie rolled her eyes. Eric was about to speak but then Sookie caught another line of thoughts and she froze. Turning to Eric and Pam who were both observing her, she blurted out the only thing she could think of.

'We have to get out of here. The police are on their way. There's gonna be a raid.'

'Tell me you're not an undercover cop…' Eric replied, coldly.

'I'm not, but that man in the hat is!' Sookie exclaimed. She had no intention to spend the night in a cell for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here.' Eric said, casually.

'The man you kicked earlier, there's a vampire named Taren feeding off him in the ladies' room…' Sookie said, nervously.

'How do you know this?' Pam asked, dubious.

'Disabled, remember?' Sookie replied, meekly.

At that moment the door opened with a loud crash and police officers started pouring in. Before she could say or do anything, Eric had whisked her in his arms and was carrying her out the door.

'Let me down!' She yelped when he kicked the door to the parking lot open, Pam in tow.

'I don't imagine you could keep up with our speed so I'll carry you till it's safe to let you down.' Eric replied. Sookie couldn't help but notice how firm his chest was and how strong his arms were. He was running so fast Sookie was forced to close her eyes.

'Where the hell are you taking me?' Sookie breathed when he finally slowed down.

'My home of course.' Eric retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Excuse me?' Sookie retorted, her eyes snapping open, a move she immediately regretted when she saw where they were. Or rather how high they were.

'Oh my god!' She yelped, throwing her arms instinctively around his neck and pressing her face to his shoulder in sheer terror. They were _flying_.

'You can _FLY_?' she yelped again, refusing to remove her head from his neck. He smelled incredibly good and she attributed that to his cologne. He chuckled darkly as if it was a funny thing for her not to have expected him to be able to fly.

'Amongst other things.' He replied once again cryptic. 'Do not worry, you're not all that heavy to me…I won't drop you.' he added.

'Well do excuse me if I don't trust your capacities to fly whilst carrying me, Mister High-and-Mighty. I demand you bring me home this instant…' She snarled back.

Luckily for her, Eric landed at that moment on the soft grass in front of a beautiful yet strangely normal house and he let her down as he might have crushed her in anger. He was getting riled up with her putting up such an attitude.

'And I demand that you stop acting like a child and understand there are greater things at play than you're pride and freewill!' He roared, causing her to freeze in fear. 'Whatever attitude of yours I might have found amusing back in my bar was before some policemen decided to trash the place, policemen whose actions you seemed to know about. Now tell me why is that and make that story good or I might regret not dropping you on the way here.' He said, taking a step menacingly towards her. It is then he noticed that she was shaking, out of fear or maybe just because of the cold so, without another word, he pulled her to the door and slipped inside, pushing her in front of him. She was smart enough not to fight him and simply pressed her back against the wall in the dark hallway, eyeing him with wide eyes.

'People will be looking for me…' she snapped at him, jutting her chin up. He locked the door and made sure the security was on before turning to her and pressing her against the wall at vampiric speed, his hand curling around her throat. Sookie swallowed hard and raised her gaze up to meet his, fire still burning in it. He had to give it to the little minx, she had _nerve_.

'Now you tell me why you knew about those policemen or I swear I'll rip your throat out and not bat a lash.' He said, his voice low and commanding.

'How do I know you'll return me safely home once I've told you what you want to know?' Sookie retorted, trembling slightly in his hold. He was for one too close for comfort and she was starting to truly fear for her life. What had she gotten herself _into_?

'Whoever said you were going home? Miss Stackhouse I think you've gotten yourself involved in something a lot bigger than you'd expected and I intend to know why… Now tell me what I want to know or I might just put my threat to execution…' Eric replied, somberly. The glint in his eye was deadly and she had no trouble believing his words.

'But then you'd never know what you wanted to know in the first place…' Sookie murmured. Damn alcohol, she thought, making her all cocky and provocative. But at his words, fear took over and she felt a big lump form in her throat.

'Trust me there are a million ways I can think of to make you want to speak very desperately. So spare us the bloodshed and tell me what I want to know.'

'Promise you won't hurt me first.' Sookie replied, her breathing erratic from the pressure he was now applying to her throat. The hallway was dark but her eyes had adjusted and she could make out his features. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and she fought hard to hold them back. He probably delighted in her fear.

'You're in no position to make demands…' Eric retorted.

'Please. I don't want to die.' She stammered but her voice came out more as a faint whisper since he was slowly chocking her. Relieving the pressure on her throat, Eric took a step back and observed her as she bent over and coughed. Her hair was all disheveled from their flight and he saw a tear at the corner of her eye. Turning on the lights in the hallway, he took another moment to study her. Being so close to her, he could now appreciate more her essence and with his temper all riled up, he had to concentrate to keep his fangs at bay – she smelled absolutely divine and he could now tell it wasn't just the fact she was a virgin. When she was able to speak again, he approached her once more.

'What are you?' He said, jutting her chin up to observe her. She had to be something more than human. 'Why can't we glamour you? And how did you know about the cops if you're not one of them?'

'I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'm a waitress.' She replied, bottom lip trembling.

'You're more than that. And my patience has limits, Miss Stackhouse…' Snaking his hand to the back of her head, he buried his fingers in her golden locks and pulled her to him, pressing the length of her body to his, cocking her face up meet his gaze. Whimpering at his touch, Sookie tried to push away from him, drumming her small fists on his chest, which only caused him to growl in anger.

'Promise you won't hurt me if I tell you.' She finally said when his free hand grasped both her wrists and pulled them behind her back.

'Alright. I will not hurt you. Now tell me what I want to know.' He growled, hypnotized by the loud beating of her heart.

'I'm… I'm a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts. That's the disability I was talking about and what I believe makes me immune to glamour.' She said, chest heaving against him.

'What am I thinking about right now?' He retorted, only partly amused by her admission. Telepaths were incredibly rare and he'd only met one before in his thousand years on earth but he'd never had a chance to question her on her abilities.

'I don't know…' She admitted. 'I can only hear humans. That's how I knew about that undercover cop.'

'Well that's… interesting.' He replied, letting her go. She immediately ran for the door but he simply rolled his eyes.

'It is locked. No need trying to break it open. Only a combination that I'm the only one to know will open it. Now if you're reasonable we might get along well. Come in the living room and have a seat.' He ordered. Spinning on her heals, Sookie glared at him.

'You can't kidnap me and expect me to be fine with it, you mongrel!' She snapped. 'Let me go now and I won't press charges.' She said, thinking about those lines she'd heard a thousand times in CSI and Law & Order.

Eric simply frowned.

'I do not like threats, Miss Stackhouse. Now if you'd please join me in the living room, it would spare us the unpleasantness of me dragging you there myself.' He said, crossing his arms on his chest. Reluctantly, Sookie stepped towards where she thought the living room might be but he pointed in the opposite direction.

'Unless you want to chat on the laundry machine… Could be agreeable if we were doing some other activity, though…' Eric mused, watching her as she walked backwards towards his living room. She frowned.

'Pig.' She muttered before entering the living room. 'Would you mind turning on some lights so I do not break my neck tripping on some of your shit…' but the words died in her throat when he actually did turn on the lights. The living room was spotless and absolutely not what she'd expected it to be. It was very big, a lot bigger than the exterior size of the house might have allowed her to imagine it and all in tones of warm camel, beige and off-white. It was very classy and very manly. And there was no 'shit' to trip on whatsoever. It was neat and comfy looking and Sookie only reluctantly agreed to sit on one of the couches, which looked rather plushy.

'Now, let me explain some things to you so as to set you on the right tracks.' Eric started to say, sitting on the sofa right across from her.

'Why would I want to hear any of the stuff you have to say? I've answered your questions now please take me home before I call the cops…' She hissed back. Clenching his fists, Eric tried to keep his cool, as he knew she wouldn't be cooperative if he were to scare her to much.

'You'll want to hear this because it has something to do with your personal security.' Eric simply snapped back, effectively shutting her up. She stared at him wide-eyed and waited for his explanations.

'I would first like to know who ever might know you are a telepath and if some members of your family were like you…' Sookie rolled her eyes.

'My entire town pretty much knows. It's not as easy to hide as it may seem, especially when I was a kid. And my Gran and brother know of it too, of course.'

'What about your parents?'

'They died when I was seven. A flash flood.' Sookie retorted, frowning.

'Sorry to hear it. Now second question.' Eric replied, mercilessly.

'My great-uncle was like me, or so my Gran has told me, my Gran who will be turning the entire town over to find me.' Sookie added.

'You think a feeble old woman scares me?' Eric replied, amused.

'Oh you haven't met her, Sir.' Sookie replied, crossing her arms on her chest and laying back on the plushy cushions.

'It's Eric.'

'I don't go on first name basis with kidnappers and criminals.' Sookie retorted, icy.

'I think I've told you before to mind your manners with me.' Eric warned, his eyes slits.

'And I think I have a right to know why you're detaining me here! I told you what you wanted to know about my reasons for showing up at your stupid bar!' Sookie retorted. 'Why won't you let me go home?'

'Because I want to know what the Queen of Louisiana's best procurer wants with a telepath like you, a virgin twenty-five year old telepath who obviously has no sense of self-preservation…' Eric added, studying her face.

'The Queen? There's a Queen?'

'Amongst other things, yes.' Now he was getting on her nerves with his deliberately vague phrase.

'And how on Earth would you know I'm a virgin, you…you pig?' Sookie exclaimed, blushing violently at the accusation, which was more of a statement on his part.

'I'm a vampire, you impetuous fool. We can smell it.' Eric answered, casually as if it were a normal subject to be discussed around tea.

'And you saw fit to inform me?' Sookie retorted outraged.

'It simply piqued my interest as very few women I've met in the past century were still virgins at your age…' Eric said, leaning back in his own sofa, his eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. 'Especially pretty ones.'

'You are either a pervert or just sick and twisted! How dare you speak to me that way, I'm a lady!' Sookie exclaimed her brow furrowed in anger.

'And I am Viking royalty and a Vampire Sheriff. I could have snapped your neck fifty times over, tonight for the way you speak to me, Miss Stackhouse. Now, I am merely curious as to why no man has touched you when it's obviously not your physique the matter.'

Sookie blushed once again, oblivious of the effect that blood flow had on Eric's self control and turned her head towards the mantelpiece.

'I scare them. Try sleeping with someone when you can hear every single thing they think about your body… comparing you to others and imagining you're someone else. I simply couldn't.' Sookie said, feebly.

'I see.' Eric replied. 'Now, I still want to know why the Queen of Louisiana's best procurer is after you.'

'Could you please rephrase?' Sookie asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

'Why is Bill Compton trying to tie himself to you?'

'What do you mean tie himself to me?'

'Have you no knowledge at all of what is implied in a human drinking a vampire's blood straight from the source – so to speak?' Eric questioned, obviously confused as to what she might have been thinking accepting to drink Bill's blood after just one night.

'Only what Bill told me.'

'And what might that be?'

'That it will make me healthy and strong and… I'll have increased libido and such.' Sookie blurted out, her cheeks burning.

'So he did not tell you he would be able to sense your emotions and track you?' Eric asked, his blue eyes assessing her as she curled her legs up under her skirt. Realizing she might be cold, he grabbed a remote on the coffee table and turned on the fireplace which roared to life, surprising Sookie who simply looked from the fireplace to him and grumbled something in the lines of 'Thank you, Mister High-and-Mighty.'

'No he did not tell me that.' Sookie finally admitted. 'What is a procurer? And why would the Queen of Louisiana want _me_?'

'A procurer is a vampire who's specialty is to find… amusing humans or agreeable ones for another vampire. A procurer procures. It's a simple as that. I believe that is the position Mister Compton holds in Sophie-Anne's court down in New Orleans. And apparently, she wants to procure you. Though I can't exactly figure out why. Your telepathy sure seems like a most valuable asset, but as rare as telepaths may be, she wouldn't have wanted you to be bound to Compton unless she had a further agenda then to ask for your assistance once in a while…' Eric explained. Sookie's eyes widened.

'Why would I ever want to help this Sophie-Anne? She's a stranger to me. And what is all that shit you're saying about Bill?'

'William Compton is a deceptive creature, Miss Stackhouse, of the likes I do not like to see in my Area.'

'He's kind and polite and a gentleman. Unlike you.' Sookie snapped.

'I am too, you just might have to stick around a tad longer to see my charming side. But for now, I must retire for the day and seeing as I do not trust you around my house during my sleep, I'll have to ask you to accompany me.'

'Excuse me?' Sookie exclaimed, jumping from her couch like a Jack in the Box.

'You heard me just fine. You shall accompany me to bed so I can know not to except any bad surprises when I arise tonight.' Eric repeated.

'I will NOT be going to bed with you anytime soon you… you…'

'I did not offer to have sex with you, as I recall, merely to sleep by your side. Now quiet down, you're giving me a headache and that is a lot to say considering I'm dead.' Eric muttered, standing up and walking towards her.

Sookie's hand instinctively went for her purse and she slipped out the thin silver chain she'd been keeping there, putting it defensively between her and Eric. It was the exact one she'd removed from Bill's skin when the Rattrays had been draining him and she knew it could protect her to some extent from him. Eric cocked his eyebrow at her and his fangs popped out.

'You think that's smart? What are you going to do with this?' Eric asked, eying the chain in her hand and her trembling bottom lip. Noticing his attention drawn to her lips, Sookie chewed on her lip nervously to control the fear coursing her veins.

'I know vampires can be hurt by silver.' Sookie tried, taking a step backwards, oblivious to the fact she was backing herself in a corner. Using his vampire speed, Eric was on her in a second and he grasped the silver chain in his palm, hissing as it burnt him. Even with one hand disabled he could still take her on and he pressed her more roughly than he intended against the wall drawing a loud moan from her lips.

'Please, I beg of you…' she murmured as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her exquisite smell. His hand was still hurting as the silver imbedded itself in his palm and she could hear the sizzling sound it made.

'Next time you try to take silver on me, make it more menacing…' He whispered in her ear. Her fear was turning him on beyond anything he could have imagined, adrenaline turning her blood into the most delightful essence he'd ever smelled in his ten centuries on earth.

'Why are you doing this?' She whispered. He didn't notice she was crying until he felt the salty wetness against his cheek, which was pressed to hers as he breathed in her scent, hypnotized.

'Because I want you to be mine.' Eric replied, his breath on the delicate shell of her ear, causing her to tremble in his arms. Yanking the silver chain on the ground, Eric realized he'd left it too long on his skin and it was embedded pretty deeply. Glaring at his hand, he returned his gaze to her, snapping out of his current blood lust. He _had_ to taste her. But first, he had to get that annoying piece of silver out of his palm. Her eyes were filled with tears and they shone a dark grayish-blue.

'Be yours? What the hell is that supposed to mean?' She murmured, her eyes fixed on his. Cradling her face with his valid hand, Eric pressed his forehead against hers, leveling their eyes. The gesture seamed too intimate to her and she tried to turn her face away but her held her in place.

'I do not like caged birds unless the cages are mine to impose.' He said, his words making no sense at all. 'Trust me, Miss Stackhouse, you'd better be in my custody than in that of the Queen of Louisiana. I can be a good Master.'

'I don't want to be in anyone's custody nor do I want you as a Master. I just want to go home.' She breathed, her eyes pleading for him to just let her go.

'I'm sorry but this will be impossible for now. Bill Compton would take you away immediately if he knew I know of you. Come now, you must be exhausted.' Taking a step away from her, Eric noticed how her chest heaved fast from her nervous breathing. Glancing at his palm, he cussed as the silver was now almost sealed into the flesh.

Glancing at his palm, Sookie felt her cheeks redden. He was hurt because of her, and even though her terrified him beyond anything she'd ever known, she felt sorry for causing him pain. It was simply not in her nature to wish someone ill.

Turning away from her, Eric rummaged in a dark wood console near a wall and produced a Swiss Army knife, hissing in anger and pain as he tried to keep the remnant of the silver chain away from his skin. A strange impulse pushed Sookie to aid him even though he was keeping her locked in this house against her will. The words Stockholm Syndrome came to her mind but she simply blamed her natural desire to help on her good-nature and Southern manners.

'Wait, let me do it.' She said, softly, taking his hand into hers as she tried to peel, as gently as she could, the silver chain out off his skin. A part of the chain was still too deeply imbedded to be removed by simply pulling on it and Eric simply grabbed the blade and sliced his palm, a rich red blood oozing from the cut. Sookie quickly removed the chain and tossed it on the console, eyeing his bleeding palm with wide eyes. What did his blood taste like? She wondered. Surely it couldn't taste like Bill's. Shrugging those wicked thoughts from her mind, she contemplated his palm as the skin itched itself back together leaving not a trace of the injury he'd just suffered.

'You are incredibly gentle to someone who in all appearance seems to want to harm you…' Eric commented.

'Do you?' She retorted. He starred at her, puzzled as to what she could be that fascinated him so. 'Want to harm me?' she asked, her voice low.

'Come.' He simply said, gesturing for her to follow him to the bedroom. They descended a staircase towards the lightproof basement and he punched in a combination on the wall so fast she didn't even have a chance to guess the numbers and then the door slid aside, reveling a whole set of apartments obviously designed for his comfort during his daytime slumber.

'Do you sleep all day?' She asked, glancing around at the plasma screen on the wall, the wall covered in books and the opposite end of the room where stood an enormous bed covered with a navy blue bedspread. The whole set of rooms – as she could see an archway leading to some other rooms of the basement – were comfy and very masculine looking. As afraid as Sookie was of the current situation, she couldn't help but feel a sense of reassurance. Surely a man who had such tastes couldn't be a perverted madman who wanted to chain her to a wall.

'Not at my age. I might have exaggerated my need to sleep just a bit. I usually wake up two or three hours before sunset.' Eric replied, removing his t-shirt and tossing it in a basket in the adjoining bathroom. Glancing at his bare chest, Sookie's fear of him abusing of her returned and she blushed, turning her face away.

'You do not like how I look?' He asked, amused.

'Please don't hurt me…' Sookie murmured almost inaudibly. Her brain was flooded with images of her disgusting uncle and she couldn't hide her hands trembling.

'I've never forced myself upon a woman nor will I ever will.' Eric said, his tone leaving no doubt to the sincerity in his voice. 'Does not mean I won't try seducing you. I do not like being refused what I want.' He added, playfully. Sookie glared at him and then sat down on a nearby couch, pulling her feet up, getting ready to sleep. It was the sound of a zipper and sliding material that caught her attention in his direction and she turned her face only to be met by a very naked, very beautiful Viking. Sookie's eyes widened and she blushed violently, shutting her eyes and muffling a surprised groan.

'Have you ever seen a man naked?' He asked her, his mouth now inches from her ear.

'No. Yes. Mind your own business! And please put something on!' She snapped, peaking through her half-closed eyes. He was standing in front of her, a pair of silky black boxers snuggly tugged on his narrow hips, his hands on either side of her shoulders on the couch, his face an inch away form hers. The intensity of his gaze was almost too much to bear and Sookie swallowed hard.

'You amuse me.' He simply commented. 'Take this off, it smells of all those humans at the bar.' He said, gesturing vaguely to her dress.

'NO!' was he immediate and fiery response.

'I don't recall asking. It was an order.' Eric retorted, leaning back against the bookcase.

'I will not go to bed with you nor will I take my dress off. You might do your worst to me, Sir…'

'Eric.' He lazily corrected.

'But you will not allow you to just… treat me like this. I'm not some whore you can order to bed whenever you feel like it.'

'And I shall not treat you as one. If you insist on wearing something to bed, please do borrow something of mine. I'm afraid I do not own many nightgowns…' He added. Life seemed to be a constant joke to him, at least as far as humans were concerned. Her modesty was almost endearing her more to him who was so used to women flinging themselves at him without any sense of propriety or self-respect.

'Why can't I keep this on?' She retorted, stubbornly.

'It reeks of those pathetic humans in the bar. I do not wish to sleep next to someone who smells of cigarettes and cheap perfume – though I do like yours.' He added, his eyes two sparkling sapphires.

'I like this dress.'

'And it shall be returned to you, cleaned and ironed by me day people. Now don't be such a child… and put this on.' He said, tossing her a long light blue shirt of his that was still crisp from the hanger. Sookie glanced at the shirt and assessed its length. It would cover her to mid-thigh, considering the man was about a head taller than her, but she still didn't feel quite comfortable with the idea of wearing just his shirt. But she didn't exactly have a choice either. Heading towards the bathroom to change, she turned to glare at him.

'You might want to shower too. You'll find all the necessary items in the cupboards and shower. Help yourself to anything you like. Don't try to escape, the basement is only accessible through this door and there are no windows.' He added.

Sookie slammed the door and locked it, as if the lock would keep him out. She then proceeded to wipe her tears and get herself cleaned up. She'd have all day to etch some sort of a plan to get away from him, but for now, all she wanted was to curl into a comfy bed and sleep. The night had been extenuating and she'd need all her energy to fight him. After a quick shower, she towel dried her hair and braided it before slipping back on her underwear and the shirt. She debated whether or not to put on her bra but judged the material of the shirt would be thick enough so as to modestly cover her. When she returned to the main room, she noticed the lights had been dimmed and he was lying on the bed, his back to the headboard, reading a book. Sookie immediately went for the sofa where she curled into a little ball. The room was incredibly cold and she looked with envy at the heavy bedspread he was lounging on.

'Can I please have a blanket?' she asked, her voice stronger than before her shower. His gaze slid up and he grinned slightly.

'You look positively divine in this colour. Though I suspect you'd look even better in red.' He added.

'Please, a blanket? This room is freezing.' Sookie complained.

'You chose the couch. Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse. Sleep well.' Eric said, dimming the lights completely. It must have been about twenty minutes before Sookie couldn't stand the temperature anymore. She felt as if she were sleeping in a damn fridge and she was sure she was never going to fall asleep if she kept at it. Stepping carefully towards the bed, she glanced at the shape of Eric who was sleeping, for all she knew, an arm casually laid under his head, his bare chest extended beyond the dark sheets almost sinfully. Glancing at his face she couldn't help but notice, in the dim light of the clock next to the bed, how beautiful he was, even though he was a deadly kidnapper for all she knew. Slipping in the bed as far as she could from him, she curled into a ball under the heavy bedspread, putting one of the many pillows between her and Eric, even though the bed was big enough to have hosted two or three other bodies without anyone feeling squished. Suddenly, Sookie felt the pillow between them being removed and an arm clasped her waist, pulling her towards him. She whimpered but he pressed his mouth to her ear, making a reassuring 'shhhh'. She tensed and tried to shake herself out of his hold.

'Your skin is incredibly warm.' He commented. 'Good night, Miss Stackhouse.' He breathed and then he was silent and she suspected he was finally asleep as his body was still, the whole expanse of his chest and hips and pelvis pressed against her back. She tried to wiggle out of his hold once more but she was simply too tired and gave up. Eric basked in her smell and delighted in the gentle caress of her hair on his chest. A grin stretched on his face and then he let himself be taken by his day slumber.

This would be fun.

**TA-TA my loves :) hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, I am completely WOWED by the reviews I got for the first part. Seriously, guys, you are AMAZING! I've never had so many reviews for a chapter and I simply couldn't believe it. I thank you SO MUCH you have no idea what this means to me :) you've made me almost as happy as I'd be if I received a very naked Viking for Christmas (which I unfortunately did not...)**

**I was inspired, even though it took my a while to get it down on paper. So here is part two. I can't promise this will be a long story as I must get back to Fresh Blood and After the End and all my other stories lol but I had to continue this, just for the sake of trying :) I must warn you, Sookie might sound out of character as she puts up with a lot on Eric's part but bear with me, it is pretty hard keeping her in character and making her seem normal since she's been kidnapped and all. Anyways, I've tried my best and I hope you'll enjoy this part as much as you enjoyed the previous one :) I don't know where exactly I'm headed with this as the first shot was seriously just an idea that was trotting in my head but I have a few ideas of how to continue for a few chapters so I hope you'll like it enough for me to continue.**

**I must admit this part was really a movie in my head when I wrote it so I apologize in advance if it lacks description or anything but I was really imagining the whole thing in my mind. Also, I'm not going completely canon with either TB or the SVM series on the concepts of bloodlust and such. I'm kind of going solo on this and I hope you'll like it anyways. Wishing you lots and lots and lots of naked Vikings for the new year, I also wish you lots of happiness and most of all, health, which I think is the most important of all :)**

**Please leave a review, it's really icing on my happy cake when you do! hopefully we can beat the 75 I got for the first chapter with this one hahahah**

**P.S. Some smutty fun at first even though it's quite wild and improper, but hey, we all like it like that hahaha I really am going out on a limb with this part so hopefully it didn't turn out too awful (I'm never quite sure if what I'm posting is reading worthy. Hopefully I'm just an insecure writer with a severe lack of sleep hahahaha!)**

**I love you all and thank you for reading :) you are all fabulous :) xoxoxo Happy New Year!**

Sookie awoke with a start from a very improper dream. She'd been having sex with Bill once more and the dream had ended with him biting her. There was this annoying throbbing between her legs and she could feel her panties had gone somehow damp. Fluttering her eyes open, she starred at the wall opposite her, her back resolutely towards her annoying yet dashingly handsome kidnapper. Oh well, she thought, she could have been kidnapped by some ugly deformed dude, yet she'd been luckier and gotten herself a Calvin Klein model one, all tall and blonde and lean and very sexy. Yet she hated him. She simply wanted to go home and she knew by now her Gran would be worried sick about her whereabouts, as well as Sam as she'd been scheduled to work the lunch break and she could tell it was well past lunch time. Apparently, her kidnapper was still sleeping as he hadn't made a sound or moved an inch. She secretly hoped he wouldn't notice how aroused she was when he woke up.

Eric lay unmoving, on his side, propped up on his elbow, watching her. He'd seen and watched it all, her soft moans, his shirt running up on her tanned stomach, exposing the white lacy panties as she'd dreamt of boring Bill Compton, her small hands sliding down her stomach to the juncture between her legs. And then she'd stopped and rolled over to her side. She was awake, he could tell by the difference of speed in her breathing. And she was oblivious to the fact he'd been watching her the whole time and still was. The bed was perfumed with her arousal and the mix it created with her deliciously sweet smelling blood entranced him.

'Good dreams?' He suddenly said, a hint of a smirk on his beautiful mouth.

'Jesus Christ!' She snapped, sitting up with a start and starring at him. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the damp spot in the white lace at the juncture of her legs and the expanse of her golden stomach exposed by her trashing about in her sleep. He licked his bottom lip unconsciously. Glaring at him, she pulled the shirt resolutely down and was about to slip out of the bed but he caught her wrist and pulled her back on the bed, trapping her between his knees as he loomed over her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she snapped, blushing violently under his examination. Through the thick material of his crisp light blue shirt, he could see the shape of her puckered nipples and he could feel her warmth on the sheets. Slipping his hand underneath the shirt, he pressed it resolutely to her aching mound, causing her to gasp in surprise and anger.

'Do not touch me, you disgusting pig!' she snarled, trying to slap his hand away but he pressed further, a predatory smirk on his lips as he took in just how wet she was. She couldn't help it this time and a tiny moan escaped her lips, causing her to blush some more.

'Now, I find it rather fascinating how a virgin like you would get all… riled up about some pathetic creature of the likes of Bill Compton who is quite the repetitive and boring bed mate, as far as I know. At least that's what I've been told, not that I've tried him myself. I have varied tastes, mind you, but I have _taste_.' Eric said, hypnotized by her parted lips. As fast as he'd put his hand under the shirt, he removed it and leaned back, still trapping her under him.

'You may go and take a shower. I'll have something brought for you to eat whilst you're there. There are clothes for you in the bathroom in your size. I must admit sizing your breasts was quite a challenge without seeing them. Perhaps you could…' He started to say but she was faster.

'Go to hell.' She snarled before wriggling herself away from him and climbing off the bed before stomping towards the bathroom. Before she could close the door, Eric was on her, pressing her to the wall.

'What now?' She growled in anger.

'Well you see Miss Stackhouse, I'm rather hungry and I was wondering whether you'd prefer me feeding before or after your shower. Seeing as you're quite tense I think it might be rather messy so I'd suggest before, but if you're willing to stay still you might find it rather agreeable.' He mused, nuzzling her neck to bathe in her scent once more.

'Do not dare and bite me.' She warned him, anger coursing her veins like a dangerous poison. Eric simply chuckled and pushed her hair aside, exposing the right side of her neck. She was about to turn her face so that he couldn't access her neck but he held her chin firmly in place, causing her to whimper in pain.

'Miss Stackhouse, this would be a lot easier if you'd just remain still. I do not wish to hurt you and if you're willing to calm down you might even enjoy it.' He said, soothingly.

'How could I enjoy it when you've kidnapped me, hurt me, are touching me inappropriately and are going to bite me against my will?' She growled, fuming. Her eyes caught his and they starred at each other for a while.

'Must I explain myself again?' He finally asked, his pelvis still pressed on hers as he trapped her against the wall.

'My Gran will be worried sick because of you and your stupid reasons.' Sookie growled again. 'Why won't you let me go home? Or at least call her?'

'I've told you before, Miss Stackhouse, it's for your own safety.'

'My safety? Are you fucking kidding?' Sookie swore, laughing bitterly.

'Swearing doesn't suit you.' Eric countered, his left eyebrow cocked as he studied her face. She was almost shaking with anger, her skin flushed by her vain attempts to escape his hold. Through his grasp on her chin, he could feel her pulse beating furiously in her throat. She looked like a small tigress and it amused him.

'Don't you go all patronizing on me. I'm sure as hell you can handle my swearing. Plus I think I've been rather nice so far and have reigned in my temper but I've had enough. Let me go now or…' she started to say but he stopped her by closing his hand on her throat, pressing just hard enough to scare her but not enough to hurt her.

'Or you'll what? I think I've made it clear that you are not to threaten me at any time or I might be tempted to dispose of you. No one would bat a lash if I did, Sookie.' He growled. She noticed that he'd used her first name for the first time and she did not like it.

'It's Miss Stackhouse for you.' She snaped. He chuckled darkly and brought his mouth down on her neck. She immediately tensed and whimpered.

'Shhhh…' He said, trying to soothe her. 'I do not wish to hurt you, simply to taste you.'

'Oh that's reassuring…' She muttered sarcastically as he let go of her throat, kissing her neck softly. However angry she was, he was intent on seducing her and she gasped when his tongue made contact with the delicate skin of her neck, right below her earlobe.

'What are you doing?' she gasped, her breathing erratic. She'd never had a man so close to her, doing something so bizarrely exciting. Bizarrely because she hated him and despised the way he was acting with her, but apparently her hormones didn't care one bit about how much she might dislike the man.

The man could work those lips of his, she thought as he sucked gently on the skin right below her jaw. He didn't bother to answer her question as to what exactly he was doing and instead, he wrapped on hand at the nape of her neck, tunneling his fingers through her hair as his other hand slid to her waist and held her there, pressed firmly between the wall and his narrow hips. His mouth became more and more insistent and she started drumming her fists on his back, which caused him to actually laugh, the reverberation traveling through his chest and all the way through the light blue shirt. She moaned aloud when he gently bit the skin with blunt teeth, his fangs still at bay. Eric was having a lot of fun right now, teasing that sumptuous little virgin. Through the shirt, he could feel her nipples becoming tight little peaks as he gently rolled his tongue on her skin. She tasted sweet with a slightly salty aftertaste he was becoming intoxicated with. A unique taste – _hers_. He could feel his bloodlust rising, igniting his arousal, which caused him to press his pelvis firmly on hers. He pulled his face back and smirked a lazy smile. She gazed at him with heavy lids, her lips parted as her breathing accelerated. His fangs popped out, causing him to wrinkle his nose in the sexiest manner. Sookie's eyes widened.

'Please don't.' she murmured, eyeing the pearly white fangs fearfully.

'It won't hurt if you relax.' He hissed in her ear before returning to her neck. He kissed her some more, rolling his tongue on her skin before he actually bit down. She tensed a little bit right before his fangs sank in which caused her to whimper aloud. But Eric wasn't about to stop. The moment her blood hit his tongue and palate, he knew he was done for with any human that wasn't _her_. She tasted too fucking delicious. It was as if he'd spent a thousand years waiting to taste something like her. She had to be something more than human. Sookie tried to hit him but he was latched on her neck strongly. As he indulged in her flavor, he remembered she might actually be hurting so he started licking the wound slowly and lazily as he drank more of her delicious nectar. Sliding his free hand up from her hip, he cupped her breast roughly, sliding the pad of his thumb on her puckered nipple. She gasped aloud.

'Let go of me.' She muttered, her body becoming limper and limper in his hold. Yet he drank on. She tasted so good it was almost sinful. The drumming of her fists on his back slowed and she eventually let her arms fall to her side, limp and seemingly lifeless. He was taking too much from her and he realized it. Pulling back, a few droplets of her blood at the corner of his mouth, he gazed at her face. She was pale and was fighting to keep her eyes open.

'Damn it.' He swore under his breath. He could hear her heartbeat and it was now the slowest flutter compared to how fast it had beat just a few minutes before. He really had taken too much. Putting his mouth on the wound, he lapped it closed and gazed back at her. Her lids were fluttering lazily and her lips were parted on a silent plea.

Eric hesitated just one second. She would die from blood loss if he didn't do something immediately and by the time he'd get Pam here, it might be too late. How could he have taken so much? He felt childish and stupid for not stopping earlier. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard her heartbeat fluttering slower and slower, hell, he'd been intoxicated by the sound of it. Sookie watched him, feeling incredibly lightheaded as he brought his wrist to his mouth, much like Bill had done when the Rattrays had beaten her. The crunching sound of his fangs through his skin caught her attention as she'd been letting her lids close. She felt so tired.

'Drink. I'm sorry I lost control. Drink now.' He murmured, spinning her around so that her back was to his, his wrist pressed on her pale lips. Sookie thought about the side effects of the blood but her survival instincts kicked in and she latched onto the bleeding wound. When his blood hit her tongue, she thought at first she was going to gag, but the taste was… divine. There was no other way to describe that thousand year old blood that flowed down her throat, it's warmth and strength and sugary taste causing her to grasp his wrist for more. She heard him grunt in her ear as he guided her hips against his pelvis. She almost gasped in surprise when she felt his length on her lower back, hard as a rock as he rubbed himself on her. Apparently, her drinking his blood was turning him on. Served him just right, she thought bitterly as she bit on his wrist for more. He tasted way too good to let go just yet. She could feel her arms becoming stronger by the second. He stammered backwards to the bed and sat on it, sitting her on his lap as he continued feeding her the blood. Suddenly, the wound closed itself and Sookie, lost to the taste, whimpered aloud. Eric was now panting loudly in her ear, holding her hips firmly against his as he pressed himself harder and faster on her. The man was literally dry humping with her and that combined with her new strength was enough to pull Sookie out of the trance his blood had plunged her in. She slipped out of his hold and stepped back gingerly, glaring at him as she wiped her chin clean of his blood. He remained on the bed, his hands almost clawing straight through the mattress as he held on the side of it to refrain from jumping on her to finish what he'd started. She could see in the satin material of his boxers just how much he painfully needed to finish.

'You almost killed me you brute.' She finally said, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Her hand instinctively went for the wound on her neck but all she could feel were two tiny puncture marks. Looking up at his face, Sookie felt herself blush deeply. She had just been the object of some sick twisted fantasy of his and she couldn't deny she'd almost enjoyed it. Pressing her thighs firmly together, she glared at him. His gaze was almost too piercing for her and she was about to avert her eyes but she realized she couldn't. She felt a wave of feral lust wash over her and she closed her lids her hands clenching into fists.

'What have you done to me?' she asked, her voice quavering.

'What have _you_ done to me?' he hissed back. 'What _are_ you? In a thousand years I've never lost control like I just did.' He growled, holding back once more from jumping on her to rip that silly shirt she insisted on wearing to ravish her till he quenched his thirst of her. Except he did not simply want her blood. He wanted the whole damned package. He wanted to submit her to his desire, that little feisty blonde who was doing her best to resist him. No women ever resisted him for long and he knew that sooner or later, she'd join the ranks of the women he'd subjected. But for now, he was infuriated at himself for losing control and at her for not telling him what on earth she might be that would cause him to almost drain her.

'I'm a waitress.' She replied meekly. She could feel her skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat as she tried to clear her mind of the lust she felt for him. He was so damn perfect and he was almost naked. It was unbearable. If _that_ was what a skyrocketing libido meant, Sookie wasn't too sure she understood why the V addicts liked the drug so much. She felt dirty for wanting to jump the man so bad, for wanting him to do the most depraving things to her. Her brain was flooded with the nastiest images of her crawling on hands and knees to beg him to take her, of him biting her as he rammed into her.

They remained in silence for a while and she turned her head to stare at the wall, trying to reign in her erratic breathing and fluttering heartbeat. She could hear him panting a few feet from her and that caused another pang of carnal lust to whip its way all through her lower stomach. She pressed her fist to her mouth to drown out the moan that was threatening to escape.

'I'm sorry I lost control. You just taste incredible.' She finally heard him say. She turned away from him and tried to walk to the bathroom but stumbled on uncertain legs. She wasn't sure if it was so much from that wanton lust coursing her veins or simply because she was stunned by how much she wanted him. Needed him. She felt disgusted to her very marrow for entertaining such thoughts about him. He was with her in a second, holding her up.

'Don't touch me.' She murmured, yanking her arm free from his hold. He gazed at her, his eyes unreadable. She glared at him once more and slammed the bathroom door in his face. She then locked it, even though she knew the lock wouldn't keep him back if he wanted to hurt her.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom a good half hour later, Eric was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and waiting for her. Sookie cursed in her head when she realized he'd be the only one able to help her zip up the infuriatingly sexy dress he'd picked for her. She hadn't seen her own flower printed dress anywhere and had slipped with reluctance in the scarlet number he'd left in the bathroom with dark lace underwear and a matching bra. The shower had helped her calm down and apparently, he was quite calm himself. In fact, he looked every bit as stoic as he had the previous evening and she realized he must have showered too when she noticed his hair was damp.

'I'd rather wear my own dress if you don't mind.' She said as an opening line, holding the front of the scarlet dress in place as she stomped her foot. Taking in the image of her, with her blow-dried hair and rosy cheeks, he grinned.

'I'd much rather you wear this one. Red is definitely your color.' He commented, eyeing her up and down.

'Like I give a shit. Why do you need me dressed up anyways? It's not like I'm going anywhere now is it…' Sookie snarled.

'Actually, we're going to New Orleans so I kind of do need you all dolled-up.' Eric replied, remaining seated on the desk.

'Excuse me? I'm not leaving…'

'Just for the night.' Eric added.

'Look, my Gran is probably dead with worry…' Sookie pleaded, still clutching the top of the dress as it hung limply in her back, unzipped all the way down to her waist.

'I had Pam pay her a visit. She glamoured her into thinking you were away visiting some relative of yours.'

'You what?' Sookie almost barked.

'She's fine and she won't worry.' Eric replied, pragmatic. Sookie was downright furious but then again what could she do?

'What relative of mine would I be visiting anyways? I don't have any relatives left.' Sookie finally replied.

'Don't you have a cousin? Hadley?' Eric asked, cocking his eyebrow.

'Hadley? We haven't heard of her since she ran away from rehab! How on earth would I know where to find her? And how do you even know about her?' Sookie replied, sighing. She felt so lost right now. This devious man was always a step ahead and she was starting to fear she'd never get away from him.

'I had someone make a background check on you. Apparently, your cousin was last seen in New Orleans a few months ago. So Pam was not technically lying when she told your Gran – whom she said looked quite _kick-ass_ for an elderly person – that you were going to visit your cousin.'

'Do you have an answer to everything?'

'I'm Eric Northman, Miss Stackhouse. That's what I do and how I survived the last thousand years.' Eric replied, smugly.

'Hopefully you won't live the next thousand too.' Sookie muttered. 'Why are we even going to New Orleans? And what do you know about my cousin Hadley?'

'We're going to New Orleans because that is where the Queen resides. As for your cousin Hadley, last I heard she was fine. Actually, now that I think about it, I believe you might see her tonight.' He added, standing up and casually brushing the invisible wrinkles in his dark grey suit pants. The dark grey pants were paired with a black shirt and a dark grey jacket. He wasn't wearing a tie and the first three buttons of his black shirt were open, exposing just a hint of that perfectly sculpted chest of his. Sookie looked up to his face and frowned.

'What do you mean see her tonight? She's with the Queen?' She asked, incredulously.

'I believe she's her human. Her favorite human.' What Eric did not mention was that he'd only just recently made the proper links in his mind that the busty blonde Hadley whom he'd met on numerous occasions visiting with Sophie-Anne was that same busty blonde Hadley Hale who had escaped from rehab a year ago, that same Hadley who was none other than Sookie Stackhouse's cousin.

'Hadley? With a vampire Queen? You must be mistaken…' Sookie stammered. And what else? Was Jason secretly a CIA undercover agent – unlikely considering his lack of brain cells - and her Gran the tooth fairy?

'We shall leave as soon as you're ready. It is quite a drive to New Orleans if we want to be back before daybreak.' Eric said, approaching her. 'Let me help you with this.' He said, gesturing for her to turn around so he could zip her up. Sookie sighed and turned her back towards him, waiting for him to zip the infuriatingly tight dress. She was almost used now to this stranger invading her privacy so she wasn't as shocked at his hands lingering on her back a bit too long for it to be deemed normal or proper.

'What it is?' She snapped, annoyed by the fact he wasn't even zipping the dress up at all. Eric's cold fingers brushed slightly over that area she'd felt tender earlier whilst showering, no doubt a side effect of him bumping her mercilessly against the wall during his ministrations earlier.

'You're bruised.' He simply commented.

'Well you weren't exactly a big softy now were you. I don't heal magically, unlike you.' She snapped back, glaring at him over her shoulder. He was so close she swiftly turned her head around, unable to hold his piercing gaze.

'They will go away much faster now that you've had my blood, but I am sorry nonetheless for hurting you.' He said, zipping the dress up carefully. He was done and she was about to step away when he did something completely unexpected: bending down, he fanned her hair on her left shoulder and he pressed a light kiss at the nape of her neck, causing her gasp loudly. Sookie was about to protest but in a second, he was by her side, his face serious as he offered her his arm.

'Shall we go now? The Queen might not be expecting us, but I'd still like to make a good impression by not showing up in the middle of the night.' Eric said.

'I can walk by myself, thank you very much.' Sookie said, frowning as he chuckled softly.

'Right. Do you wish to go barefoot?' he replied.

'Where are my shoes?' She asked, looking around for her red peep toes for the previous night, the previous night, which now felt like ages ago. The color would certainly clash with the somewhat darker and pinker red of the dress but she'd have to do with. Eric was in front of her in a breath and holding a black shoebox, which he opened, showing her a pair of glossy patent leather black heels, the kind she'd only seen before in magazines. Sookie glanced at them and noticed with a pang of annoyance they were her size, so she did not exactly have any excuse to refuse wearing them.

'They're your size.' Eric said, gazing at her thoughtfully. Sookie glared at him. Grabbing the shoes, she slipped them on and realized just how high they were. Taking a hesitant step, her left heel got caught in the thick carpet she stumbled landing straight in Eric's arms.

'Careful.' He said, not trying too hard to hide his grin. Sookie shook her elbow out of his hold and glared at him some more.

'Why are they so darn high? Don't you have anything I might be able to walk in, Mr Northman? Or is it to make sure I don't outrun you on our way out?' She said, crossing her arms under her chest, unaware of how much that put her breasts on display.

'It's Eric. And you better not forget it tonight. The Queen would find it rather unnerving for my human to call me Mr Northman, though you may refer to me as Master anytime you like.' He said.

'Your human? Is this some sort of sick joke?'

'This sick joke as you refer to it will allow you to go back to your precious house in Bon Temps and live happily ever after, Miss Stackhouse, assuming you are willing to play along for some time.' Eric replied, looming down at her. Even perched on four inches of patent leather, she still was a good head shorter than him.

'You'll let me go home?' She asked, surprised.

'If you do as I say, yes. That doesn't mean I am done with you, however, Miss Stackhouse.' Eric replied, annoyed by how happy she seemed to be about leaving him soon. Sookie ignored the last part of his comment as she thought about how she'd set the police after him the moment she'd be safely home.

'Perhaps you should call me Sookie if I'm to be your human, whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean.' Sookie conceded, sighing. Better play along if she wanted to get her keys to freedom.

'Cursing doesn't become you.' Eric said, his face dangerously close to hers.

'I beg your pardon, _Eric_.' Sookie retorted, offering him a sarcastic smile.

'Come now.' He said, taking her elbow to guide her out of the room. This time, Sookie didn't shrug him off and allowed him to guide her towards the top floor as he'd left most of the lights off. His hold was strong and firm on her arm but not hurtful. In fact, from where there skin was touching, Sookie could practically feel heat radiating off hers. They were in the garage in no time and Sookie looked around her in surprise. There were half a dozen sports and luxury cars parked in the huge garage she hadn't noticed the previous night and she couldn't help but think about how much Jason would have loved to inspect every single one of them. Eric picked a dark red Corvette, apparently his favorite since it was so close to the door and seemed like it'd been recently used. Opening the passenger door, he allowed Sookie to sit before he sped over to his side, joining her in the luxurious interior.

'Such a discreet ride. Why am I not surprised…' Sookie commented as Eric put the keys in the ignition and the car purred to life.

Eric simply chuckled and they zoomed out of the garage and onto the road. Sookie gazed at the road at first, trying to memorize everysingle little detail she could. She noted the address and street name in her mind so that she might relay it to Andy Bellefleur once she'd be safely back home. The first part of the ride was rather silent. Every now and then, Eric would turn to her and study her instead of looking at the road even though he was driving way over the speed limit. It's only when they hit the highway that Sookie started getting worried.

'Is this your personal remake of _Deathproof_?' She asked him, holding on for dear life to the overhead handle. Glancing with franctic eyes at the cars that Eric zigzagged between, she couldn't help but imagine herself squashed in the windshield in a very gory manner. What the hell was wrong with him?

'Deathproof?' Eric chuckled. 'You mean that movie about that crazy driver?'

'Why are you driving so fast? Unless you hadn't noticed yet, I'm not a fucking vamp. I'll die if we crash!' Sookie snapped, closing her eyes as he swiveled the car in a particularly steep curve of the road.

'I've been driving since the car was invented, Sookie and I never crashed. Have a little faith in me.' He said, winking at her as she shot her eyes open, bracing herself as he side passed a red truck.

'Faith in you? It's like asking me to trust Hannibal Lecter.' She retorted icily. That made Eric chuckle some more.

'What's with all the pop culture references… ' he said, mildly amused. 'And just so you know, I only drink blood.'

'Oh trust me I know…' She retorted, unconsciously sliding the pad of her fingers on the now invisible bite marks on her neck. 'Why are you doing all this? Why me? What did I ever do to you, I'd like to know.'

Eric sighed.

'As we have a pretty long road ahead of us, I guess I can give you the long version now that you've calmed down and aren't about to burn me with some silver.' He said, eyeing her out the corner of his eyes.

'I won't. I'm sorry if I hurt you before but I was scared.' Sookie muttered.

'And I understand that perfectly. And I am equally sorry for earlier tonight. It won't happen ever again.' Eric said, somberly. 'I've never lost control, even as a newborn vampire, I was always quite… in control. But your taste, your flavor… it's intoxicating.' He explained, annoyed by how diminished his explanation was when put into words.

'Do I taste so different from other humans?' She asked, curious.

'You taste nothing like the average human. I bet your telepathy is to be blamed for that. Or praised.' He said, closing his eyes briefly as he remembered her taste on his tongue. Just smelling her so close in the interior of the car was almost too much to bear.

'Huh, great, so I'm basically a freak through and through.' She sighed, craning her neck as she leaned her head back on the headrest. She unconsciously was exposing a great deal of throat and, almost feeling his gaze on the expanse of her throat, she rolled her eyes, annoyed.

'Will you quit looking at me like I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet? You almost ate the whole thing earlier, surely you're not hungry again?' She drawled. Somehow, the whole situation had given her a very wicked sense of humor and he couldn't help the grin that stretched his lips.

'I wouldn't mind seconds, if that's what you're implying. But I won't take anymore from you for now. As for your comment about you being a freak, I'd just say this: humans are the freaks if they treat you as their inferior simply because you are different. They don't matter, they're worthless compared to you.' He added, frowning slightly as he eyed the road.

'Right. Because I'm worth so much, huh. What are you planning to do? Sell me like your average white female? I hear they do that someplace.' Sookie said, drumming her fingers on the dashboard.

'I'd never sell you. A statement I can't extend to Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the Queen of Louisianna, whom we're going to see tonight. As I tried to explain last night, Bill Compton was sent to Bon Temps to acquire your trust, I believe, in order to gain you for his Queen's benefit.'

'In English please?'

'William Compton has been working for the Queen of Louisiana for over forty years as her official procurer. What this means is that, when the Queen of Louisiana is bored and desires a new pet – which is a human, as most vampires do not consider humans as anything but an object of sustenance and sexual amusement – Bill Compton's job is to find her one. Apparently, she heard of you somehow and your telepathy intrigued her. Does your cousin Hadley know about your… talents?' Eric asked. Sookie's lips parted on an answer but she shut them before finally speaking.

'Am I supposed to understand my cousin might have told the Queen about me which is why I'm in this mess to begin with?' She finally asked, nervously playing with her hair.

'You're catching up.' Eric taunted, even though he wasn't quite as amused as he led her to believe.

'So Hadley blabbered to the Queen and the Queen sent Bill to retrieve me? How on earth did they ever imagine this was going to work?' Sookie finally said after a long silence.

'Miss Stackhouse…'

'Sookie, remember? I'm your devoted little pet.' Sookie replied, her voice not exactly devoid of mischief.

'Sookie, the world of Vampires is a lot more complex than what the AVL is currently discussing with your government. We have existed for thousands of years; surely you wouldn't expect us to have done so without a government of our own, a hierarchy, and rules.'

'Right. Hence the Queen and Sheriff bullshit.'

'Hence the Queen and Sheriff bullshit indeed.' Eric surprisingly agreed. Even though he held a position of great power, he couldn't disagree with her about the sometimes-futile designs of it all. 'There are Kings and Queens for every single state of the US, as well as for every substantially big territory that might be inhabited by vampires in the world. Since the United States and a few other countries such as Canada, Japan and Northern Europe, have been the most acceptant of our existence, lots of vampires have relocated. And because the population is quite significant, the states are divided into Areas. I'm Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana, whose Queen has been, for the last fifty years at least, Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She's capricious and not such a good leader in my opinion but she's been elected Queen and therefore I must obey her in most casualties.'

'What's to stop her from taking me from you? Isn't there some sort of law that allows her to do that?'

'I'm over twice her age and could kill her and take her position any time I wish to. That would of course be seen as treason, but most likely, the Authority would rule in my favor as I was offered the title many times in the last hundreds of years.' Eric casually said. Sookie's eyes widened slightly.

'Why haven't you become King if you could? You sure fit the part with your stupid throne…' Sookie snickered. For some reason, she was becoming increasingly at ease in his company, even though they'd had that pretty troubling scene earlier in the evening. He had acted since then every bit the gentleman he claimed himself to be and she couldn't help but feel somewhat more lenient towards him and his bizarre stories. For some reason she couldn't explain herself, she was starting to trust that man who could have killed her a good dozen times since he'd abducted her, but had instead profusely apologized for hurting her.

'Because I didn't want to. Politics are complicated amongst vampires and we happen to be such a treacherous race, not unlike humans, mind you, that I preferred to remain Sheriff and live at peace. Of course that was until you just popped into my bar and decided to disrupt said peace.' Eric chastised. Sookie's eyes narrowed and she noticed for the first time that there wasn't any music playing.

'I did not disrupt the peace of your life, you mongrel. I was simply trying to clear my brother who now, thanks to you, is probably already sitting in a cell back in Bon Temps.' Sookie replied.

'No he's not. Pam said he was actually having a beer with a certain Hoyt – whatever the hell that name is supposed to mean – at your work place. Apparently, Pam was quite convincing when she provided your brother an alibi. In other words, she glamoured the Sheriff into releasing him. She'd currently playing Nancy Drew herself in your little town to find the idiot who's taking down women.'

'She is? Why?' Sookie asked, relieved that her brother was safe from harm for now.

'Because I don't like people getting the wrong idea about vampires, and apparently, that sick bastard is after women who associate with vampires or are known to have done so in the past. You do the math.'

'Will she find him you think?'

'For now, I think it might be quite complicated for her to do so as the crime scenes have been polluted with dozens of scents which will cover the killer's but she's on the lookout.'

'What will she do if she finds him?'

'We shall see. Now back to our little tale. Queen Sophie-Anne is quite the capricious little redhead and she's gotten in her mind to acquire fun pets so, and that's only a theory, when your cousin Hadley blabbered about you, that piqued Sophie-Anne's interest and she set out her best man, in this case, Compton, to seduce you and gain your trust in her name.'

'That's just twisted! How did they think they'd get away with it? Kidnapping me or something…' Sookie said, thinking the situation applied to him as well.

'We do not really care about human authority as we can manipulate it quite easily, just as Pam demonstrated it with your brother's release. Sophie-Anne doesn't give a shit that Compton taking you all the way to New Orleans is kidnapping. She doesn't care if you want to be hers or not.'

'What makes it okay if you do the same then?' Sookie shot at him. Eric turned to look at her and was struck once more by her intoxicating scent. She was truly beautiful when she wasn't pouting and he found it quite surprising that not a single man had been able to overcome her peculiarity to make her, his.

'As I said before, I do not intend to keep you forever and I will release you. I just want to make sure my claim over you is irrefutable before I do so.'

'Your claim on me?' Sookie said watching his hands gripping the steering wheel. The man might have been a crazy psycho but he sure had nice hands. And nice arms and a delicious looking chest. And his lips looked quite fun to kiss to. As for his eyes, they were simply mesmerizing. Shaking herself out of it, she raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

'Sophie-Anne intends to claim you, I am sure of it. But she won't be able to do that if I claim you first, which is what I will do in front of her. I will declare you mine so that she cannot take you away from your life in your town. We have rules in our universe and the claiming of humans is one of the most respected one. A claimed human is protected from any other vampire claiming them.'

'Meaning?'

'If you say in front of Sophie-Anne that you are mine and I say that you are mine as well, she won't be able to do anything to you under severe penalties. As a Queen she cannot be seen overlooking the laws of our world and I doubt she'd risk her title for a pet, however enticing and… delicious looking that pet may be.' Eric said, his voice dropping an octave on the last words. Somehow, his words made Sookie tingle in all the wrong places and she blushed, fully aware that he would probably know how she was feeling right now.

'So I just have to say I'm yours and then we're good and I can go back home?'

'Basically, yes. Of course I will require your presence at Fangtasia from time to time to use your services as my personal telepath, but you'll be informed in advance and paid for your services. Also, I might visit sometimes…' Eric said.

'You know if you'd been a gentleman and asked me kindly, I might have done it willingly. Why did you have to go all Medieval on me and kidnap me and…starve me?' Sookie said, her stomach grumbling loudly. Eric realized just then she hadn't eaten in quite a long time now and he frowned.

'I'd forgotten you humans ate so often. I haven't had a human with me in centuries…'

'Yeah, well I'm kind of starving here. I haven't eaten all day…' Sookie muttered.

'Why didn't you say so before? I would have taken care of your need.' Eric retorted. In a manner that was apparently typically his, he made even this simple phrase sound completely obscene and Sookie blushed all shades of red once more, causing him to bite his lower lip in an even more obscene manner. Sookie closed her eyes and sighed.

'We'll stop at the next station and we'll buy you something to eat, is that alright?' Eric offered, not oblivious to the effect he was having on his protégée.

'Yeah, sure.' She said, softly, keeping her eyes closed.

'Are you quite alright?' He asked, a slight grin on his lips. He knew exactly how she was feeling right now as he'd had quite a lot of her blood, and he was finding it amusing as hell to tease her about it.

'I guess.'

'You seem… disturbed. Have I said or done something to displease you?' he asked, his hand slipping off the gearshift to rest on her thigh in a mostly gentlemanly manner. Sookie's eyes opened and she stared at his hand before looking up at him. Smacking his hand off her thigh, she scoffed.

'Why do you need to go all…nasty on me? You keep saying you're doing this to help me and then you go and grab my thigh like your regular backwater pervert.' She said, crossing her arms stubbornly on her chest.

'Please excuse my hands, then, Miss Stackhouse. They have a bad habit of wandering on beautiful women's thighs when they can reach them.' Eric said, a grin on his face. His grin must have been contagious or Sookie was going down with a fever as she couldn't help but grin back. At least those were the two only explanations she could come up with to explain this irrepressible need to giggle she had.

'You are so full of shit!' she exclaimed, laughing louder as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'And you are most delicious when you laugh.' He retorted, his eyes bright as he studied her. Sookie reminded herself he was the evil kidnapper and her, the poor victim and she tried to compose her face into a serious pout.

'What's in it for you?' She suddenly asked, gazing at the road that whizzed by. She'd given up on asking him to drive slower as he seemed to be extremely in control even though he drove like a maniac. A _controlled_ annoyingly handsome, incredibly flirty and definitely charming maniac. She was definitely going down with a fever, she thought.

'What do you mean?' he asked, studying her profile as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

'Why are you not making me your pet the way that Queen would?'

'Because, as I have said before, I don't like caged birds.'

'Unless you pick the cages…' she replied.

'I do not wish to take your freedom away from you. Simply to use your talents when I see fit. And maybe enjoy your company once in a while.' He added.

'You mean roll in the hay with me like you would your regular fangbanger? You can dream on, buddy.' Sookie retorted.

Eric chuckled.

'You are so feisty. Let me make a bet with you, here and now.' He said.

'Sure. What are we betting on?'

'I bet you… this _car_, that within a month I'll have seduced you and you will beg to be mine. In. Every. Way.' He said, gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat for a second but she recovered fast.

'Well you might as well say goodbye to that sweet ride because that won't be happening, buddy.' She snorted. 'I think I'll really enjoy driving this. Or I might sell it and buy something less… flashy.' She added, wrinkling her nose at the last word.

'We shall see, Miss Stackhouse.'

'Sookie.' She gently corrected him. The car was slowing down and Sookie noticed they were approaching a little road stop where there was a gas station and a dinner.

'Will this do?' he asked, cocking his head to the side as he observed her and then the little dinner. Sookie's stomach grumbled again and she blushed.

'Sure.' She muttered, slipping out of the car. Remembering the crazy heels she's been wearing, she simply slipped them off and left them in the car as they were parked right next to the door and she couldn't exactly walk in them. Hopefully the waitress would be more occupied at gaping at Eric then at watching Sookie's bare feet. Eric watched her tip toe towards the door of the cheap dinner and he followed her, gazing at her bare feet with a tiny grin.

They were seated in no time in a cheap vinyl booth near the door and luckily for Sookie, the waitress hadn't even noticed her bare feet as she'd been to occupied undressing Eric. The dinner was almost empty at this time of the night – it was nearing 10pm – and the road stop was pretty much abandoned most of the time.

Sookie ordered quickly under Eric's gaze and she realized just then she had no money to pay.

'I'll… I'll repay you when we get back to your place, I guess. I must have some cash in my purse…' She stammered, gazing at him. He was sitting across from her in the booth, his tall and strong elegant frame looking quite out of place in the greenish neon lighting and tacky red vinyl of the little cheap dinner.

'Don't worry about it. Consider it part of your payment as my… telepath.' He replied, leaning back in the booth. Doing so, he stretched his legs, brushing his pant leg against Sookie's bare calf and she shuddered. Curling her bare feet under her booth, she played with the peppershaker as she waited patiently for the waitress to return with her chocolate. Once the waitress returned with the tall frosty glass, Sookie gave her a feeble smile as she registered the woman's thoughts.

_Nasty blonde bimbo, probably thinks she's hot shit for getting herself a man like that. And that dress, way too classy for backwater trash like her. Wish I could afford one like that and show Ted how good an actress I'd make…wonder if she's a natural blonde… He's such a morsel, so tall and perfect, maybe he's a vamp, he looks like one. I wish he'd bite me and take me to LA, that's where I belong…_

'What's she thinking about?' Eric suddenly said, studying Sookie's face as she drank from her milkshake, her gaze lingering on the waitress' back.

'The same boring shit I always get. She thinks you're a vampire and she wished you'd take her to LA or something like that cause she thinks she'd hot shit you know. And she hates my guts for sitting at the same table as you. And she thinks I'm backwater trash and a fake blonde.' Sookie replied, her gaze steady on his as she drank the milkshake. The dinner might not have been classy, but they sure made good shakes and it helped quiet her grumbling stomach.

'Are you?' Eric teased, even though he could tell.

'Yes, I am. Not that it's relevant in any way…' She replied, playing with her straw. 'Are you?'

'Yes.' He said. 'All the way down.' He added, with a wink. Sookie almost choked on her milkshake but she quickly recovered and averted her eyes from him.

'You are such a perv.' She muttered.

'And you love it.' Eric said. 'Is that any good?' he asked her, nodding at her drink.

'I guess it's not bad. I'm so hungry I'd probably eat anything.' Sookie replied.

'Anything?' Eric asked, raising one eyebrow in the most suggestive and annoyingly sexy way. Sookie's gaze narrowed.

'Yes, definitely a perv.'

'Your food's coming.'

'Are you just going to watch me eat?' Sookie asked as the waitress dropped the plate in front of her unceremoniously, bending quite unnecessarily so as to prop her cleavage almost in Eric's face as she did so. Eric gazed at her and winked before gesturing for her to go.

_Oh my Lord, he just winked at me. Damn I know this bra would do wonders. Maybe he'll leave me his number… hopefully the blonde bimbo gets fat from eating all that junk…_

'There's not much more for me to do now is there…'

'You could give her your number, she wishes desperately for it.' Sookie said, pointing discreetly at the waitress with her fork as she picked a fry and dipped it into mayonnaise before chewing on it slowly.

'She must really dislike you if she's so desperate.'

'She just wished I'd get fat from eating all this junk.' Sookie said, amused more than insulted.

'It must be hell to always hear what they're thinking… As far as I'm concerned most humans are pathetic in their acts. I dare not imagine their thoughts…' Eric said, observing her lips as she sipped on her milkshake. Her food smelled somewhat repulsive to him, but she was so hungry he felt like it was just fair he'd endure the smell.

'I tried to ignore it as best as I can. You see most people think it would be a blessing to be able to know what everybody thinks. I see it more as a curse. There are so many things I wish I didn't know, so many horrible things, so many nasty secrets… And the things people think about me, the number of times I've had people say something to my face whilst thinking the exact opposite… It can be overwhelming at times but I've learned to cope with it.' She replied, truthfully. She didn't know why she didn't mind telling him all this, but she felt sort of at ease with him.

'You are very courageous to endure it.' Eric replied, honestly. The rest of her meal was silent and soon they were back in the car, on the road to New Orleans.

'How far are we?' she asked, bored by the silence in the car.

'One more hour or so and we'll be there. It does take a lot less time flying, but that's when I fly solo.' He replied, smirking at her.

'Do you think she'll make a scene or something?' Sookie suddenly asked, nervously playing with her golden locks.

'I don't think she'd dare, but you'll have to follow my lead.'

'What do you mean?'

'I might have to touch you in a certain manner to show her we're close. You'd need to play the part as well, staying close to me and telling her you're mine. Let me do the talking and we should be good.' Eric said.

'Fine.' Sookie said. 'If that's what it takes for me to go home free, than I'll do it.'

The rest of the ride was quite silent, punctuated only by Sookie's curious questions about Eric's musical choice. He'd turned on the stereo when they'd left the dinner and they'd been listening to some foreign music for a while before Sookie asked him what the song was about.

'It's old Swede. Poems from my younger days.' He informed her casually. They finally reached the outskirts of New Orleans and then the old French Quarter where the Queen's palace was located. Sookie looked at everything with amazement as she'd only been once to New Orleans and hadn't really visited. When they reached the Queen's palace, Sookie nervousness became almost palpable.

'Are you alright?' Eric asked her as he parked the car in one of the Queen's reserved spots on the street outside the walls of the property.

'Will everything go smoothly? I really don't want anymore trouble…' Sookie said, averting her gaze from his. Taking her chin softly in his palm, Eric turned her face to his. Sookie almost pulled out of his hold but he was gentle.

'I won't let anything bad happen to you. You can trust me. I know it might not mean much to you seeing as you're here against your will, but it's for your own good.' Eric said, reassuringly.

Sookie simply nodded and she slipped on the patent leather heels before sliding out of the car, accepting Eric's hand this time as he helped her onto the sidewalk. Taking her arm, he lead her through the gates of the palace which were guarded by two tall scary looking vampires whom both nodded respectfully at Eric, not even paying attention to Sookie.

'Do they know you?' Sookie asked curiously, gazing at the marble stones that lead to a brightly lit pool house surrounded by ponds and tons of flowers.

'They know who I am and not to mess with me.' Eric simply responded. Suddenly, as they neared the gates of the pool house, which were guarded by another pair of tall vampires dressed in classy suits, Eric smirked dangerously. Sookie who had been looking at him at that moment tensed.

'What is it?' she murmured.

'We have company.' He simply said, a slight smirk on his face. 'Someone of your acquaintance, I believe. Though I don't believe you'll like him as much once you see I was right about his intentions.'

'Bill's here?' Sookie whispered, disbelievingly.

'I guess he must have been worried by your little disappearing act…' Eric retorted. 'Now hush and play along.' He added, taking her hand in his. Sookie gazed at their surroundings. They were in the lobby of a brightly lit building with elaborate seashell designs everywhere. The floor was marble and the patent leather heels clapped loudly on the floor, the noise reverberating on the marble columns. But Sookie's thoughts were soon distracted from the beauty of her surroundings when she heard the crystalline voice of a woman, chatting loudly in the main room.

'Your Sheriff is here, William. I wonder what his visit can be about…'

The doors suddenly opened and Sookie's breath caught in her throat. Sitting on a boudoir styled creamy loveseat was a beautiful redhead dressed in a Golden-era Hollywood fashion. Next to her seat, looking sulky and bored was one William Compton who's face betrayed his surprise in the most delicious way the moment Sookie and Eric entered. And by the Queen's feet, wearing a skimpy bathing suit, sat a very healthy looking Hadley, her feet bathing in the water. Sookie's gaze went from Hadley's more than surprised face to Bill's deep frown and finally rested on the redhead's face. Standing at vampire speed, the redhead gazed at William and then at Eric.

'What does this mean? What do I owe you this visit for, Mr Northman?' Sophie-Anne said, not completely oblivious to the fact both William and Hadley knew who the girl with her Sheriff was.

'Your Majesty, please let me present you my new pet human, Miss Sookie Stackhouse…' Eric said, bowing his head slightly, a devious smile on his face.

**P.S.S. HAHA just picture Billshitfaced Compton and Sophie-Anne and Hadley when Eric says that. Really makes me laugh all alone in my basement hahahaha right, I'm probably going nuts from going to bed at four every morning for the last week hahaha**

**and just so you know, there are precisely 159 days, 17 hours, 29 minutes, 27 seconds,  
until Sunday, June 12, 2011 at 9:00:00 PM at the moment I'm typing this. Hopefully, Eric shall be naked A LOT :)**

**xoxo**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

First of all, my deepest apologies for being such a lazy/poor updater. I have kind of been busy elsewhere and facing a MASSIVE case of writer's block. My inspiration still isn't fully back but I thought if perhaps I started correcting and getting my stories in better order I'd get back in business.

So I shall be doing that and when inspiration comes back, I will update. Thank you so much for reading me, it means a great deal to me even though I haven't been as fateful to you readers as you have been to me. I have to say the new season is doing nothing so far to my inspiration as I personally think it sucks – generally speaking, there hasn't been much interesting material IMO and the amounts of Out-of-character moments are piling up and getting more and more on my nerves – so yes, season 4 has been a big disappointment to me… Thank god for fanfiction (even though I'm sad and surprised to say I haven't read that many new stories on the boards recently ). So yes, I shall get my stories in order and then continue publishing if I am graced with some inspiration. I do not forget all of you and I'll try to bring my stories to a close as I think it's important to do so. The first one I will update will most probably be ''Hell Is Around The Corner''… I don't know about you but I'm in Pam-Eric sass withdrawal and it is PAINFUL and somehow forces me to find some way to have them banter. So there, I love you all and thank you once more for your patience and devotion and I hope you had a wonderful summer.

Xoxo

Spicy-Vanilla


End file.
